Alice Munro
|Lugar_nacimiento = Wingham, Canadá |Fecha_fallecimiento = |Lugar_fallecimiento = |Ocupación = Escritora |Nacionalidad = canadiense |Periodo = |cónyuge = James Munro (1951–1972) Gerald Fremlin (1976–2013) |hijos = 3 |Género = Relato |Premios = Premio Nobel en 2013 |Firma = |Website = }} Alice Ann Munro, de nacimiento Alice Ann Laidlaw (Wingham, Ontario, 10 de julio de 1931) es una narradora canadiense, sobre todo de relatos; está considerada como una de las escritoras actuales más destacadas en lengua inglesa. Además, en 2013, le fue otorgado el Premio Nobel de Literatura. Biografía Alice Munro nació en Wingham, Ontario, en julio de 1931. Vivió primero en una granja al oeste de esa zona canadiense, en una época de depresión económica; esta vida tan elemental fue decisiva como trasfondo en una parte de sus relatos. Conoció muy joven a Michael Munro, en la Universidad de Western Ontario; ejerció trabajos manuales para pagarse sus estudios. Se casó en 1951, y se instalaron en Vancouver. Tuvo su primera hija a los 21 años. Luego, ya con sus tres hijas, en 1963 se trasladó a Victoria, donde llevó con su marido una librería. Se divorció en 1972, y al regresar a su estado natal se convirtió en una fructífera escritora-residente en su antigua universidad. Volvió a casarse en 1976, con Gerald Fremlin. A partir de entonces, consolidó su carrera de escritora, ya bien orientada. La escritora Se había iniciado de joven con cuentos (escritos desde 1950), escritos en el poco tiempo que había tenido hasta entonces, así como había publicado dos recopilaciones de relatos y una novela. Antes de 1976, escribió Dance of the Happy Shades (1968), sus primeros cuentos, algunos muy tempranos en su vida"The writing of those stories stretched over fifteen years", The Paris Review, 1994, AF 137; pero también la importante novela Las vidas de las mujeres (1971), y los relatos entrelazados Something I’ve Been Meaning to Tell You (1974). Luego, publicó nuevas colecciones de relatos The Beggar Maid (1978), Las lunas de Júpiter, The Progress of Love (1986), Amistad de juventud y Secretos a voces (1994). Ya había sido traducida al español en esa década, pero empezó a ser conocida definitivamente en nuestro siglo, con los relatos de Odio, amistad, noviazgo, amor, matrimonio (2001) y luego con los de Escapada (2004). Se había mantenido como una escritora algo secreta.Elvira Lindo, "La vida secreta de Alice Munro", 4-12-2010. En La vista desde Castle Rock, 2006, hizo un balance de la historia remota de su familia, en parte escocesa, emigrada al Canadá, y describió ampliamente las dificultades de sus padres. Su libro se alejaba un punto de su modo expresivo anterior. Por entonces, habló de retirarse, pero la publicación del excelente Demasiada felicidad (nuevos cuentos, aparecidos en 2009), lo desmintió. Además, en 2012 ha publicado otro libro de relatos —con el rótulo Dear Life (Mi vida querida)—, son cuentos más despojados y más centrados en el pretérito.A. Muñoz Molina, "Nadie como ella", El País, Babelia, 8-12-2012, p. 3; y The Guardian, 11-2012 http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2012/nov/25/dear-life-alice-munro-review En su última sección se detiene en un puñado de recuerdos personales, que pueden verse como una especie de confesión definitiva de la autora, pues son "las primeras y últimas cosas -también las más fieles-, que tengo que decir sobre mi propia vida".Tras los diez relatos de Dear Life escribe aparte : "The final four works in this book are not quite stories. They form a separate unit, one that is autobiographical in feeling, though not, sometimes, entirely so in fact. I believe they are the first and last – and the closest – things I have to say about my own life". Munro, que no se ha prodigado en la prensa, ha reconocido el influjo inicial de grandes escritoras —Katherine Anne Porter, Flannery O'Connor, Carson McCullers o Eudora Welty—, así como de dos narradores: James Agee y especialmente William Maxwell. Sus relatos breves se centran en las relaciones humanas analizadas a través de la lente de la vida cotidiana. Por esto, y por su alta calidad, ha sido llamada "la Chéjov canadiense". Acostumbra pasar largas temporadas de vacaciones en la ciudad colombiana de Cartagena de Indias, donde ha escrito varias de sus novelas. Fue entrevistada extensamente por The Paris Review, en 1994. Premios Ha ganado tres veces el premio canadiense a la creación literaria, «Premio Literario Governor General's». En 1998, ganó el National Book Critics Circle estadounidense por El amor de una mujer generosa. En España fue premiada con el Premio Reino de Redonda en 2005 y en 2011 con el Premio Tormenta por su libro Demasiada felicidad. [http://www.estandarte.com/noticias/premios/premios-tormenta-_590.html Emilio Ruiz Mateo. Premios Tormenta: Esquivias, Munro...], Estandarte, 06.06.2011; acceso 29.01.2013 En 2013, le fue otorgado el Premio Nobel de Literatura. Obras * Dance of the Happy Shades, 1968, cuentos. * Lives of Girls and Women, 1971, novela. Las vidas de las mujeres, Lumen, 2011. * Something I’ve Been Meaning to Tell You, 1974, relatos entrelazados * The Beggar Maid (aparecido antes como Who Do You Think You Are?), 1978, cuentos. * The Moons of Jupiter, 1982. Tr.: Las lunas de Júpiter, De Bolsillo, 2010, cuentos. * The Progress of Love, 1986. Tr.: El progreso del amor, RBA, 2009, cuentos. * Friend of My Youth, 1990. Tr.: Amistad de juventud, De Bolsillo, 2010, cuentos. * Open Secrets, 1994. Tr.: Secretos a voces, RBA, 2008, cuentos. * The Love of a Good Woman, 1998. Tr.: El amor de una mujer generosa, RBA, 2009, cuentos. * Hateship, Friendship, Courtship, Loveship, Marriage, 2001. Tr.: Odio, amistad, noviazgo, amor, matrimonio, RBA, 2007, cuentos. * Runaway, 2004. Tr.: Escapada, RBA, 2005, cuentos. * The View from Castle Rock, 2006. Tr.: La vista desde Castle Rock, RBA, 2008, relatos enlazados sobre su familia. * Too Much Happiness, 2009. Tr.: Demasiada felicidad, Lumen, 2010, cuentos. * Dear Life, 2012. Tr.: Mi vida querida, Lumen, 2013, cuentos. Referencias * [VÍDEOS de Alice Munro, nobel de Literatura 2013] http://arteycultura.tv/?p=2999 * Entrevista con A.M en The Paris Review, 1994. * Sheila Munro, Lives of Mothers and Daughters: Growing up with Alice Munro, Toronto, McClelland & Stewart, 2001, memorias de su hija. * Robert Thacker, Alice Munro: Writing Her Lives, Douglas Gibson Books, 2005, biografía. Categoría:Cuentistas de Canadá Categoría:Novelistas de Canadá Categoría:Escritores de Canadá Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Ganadores del premio Booker Internacional Categoría:Premios Nobel de Canadá Categoría:Canadienses laureados con el Premio Nobel de Literatura